Barbie and Ken's Cupcake Baking Experiment
Barbie and Ken's Cupcake Baking Experiment '''is a Barbie Vlog episode. Description "Ken and I love cupcakes! We used the scientific method to figure out what makes the perfect cupcake, but can’t agree on which one we like best. What’s your favorite?" Description Transcript '''Barbie: Yeah. -Okay. Hey, so not a lot of people know, but Ken and I have been baking together since we were eight? Yeah. -This big. -Okay. So today, we are experimenting with finding the perfect cupcake recipe. Ken: Um, Barbie, if we're gonna make perfect cupcakes we're gonna need eggs. Barbie: Oh, yeah, right, got it! But what we really wanted to show you guys is that baking isn't just an art, it's also a science. Yeah, baking is chemistry, am I right? Ken: Totally, and the challenge that Barbie and I keep having is that...we like our cupcakes a little bit different. -Yeah, I like 'em velvety. And I like mine springier with a bunch of holes in 'em. Barbie: Right, so we're gonna use the scientific method to figure out a recipe for each kind. Ken: That's right, and after cooking and eating, I don't know, millions of cupcakes... So many cupcakes...over the years, we've found that most cupcake recipes are basically the same. They kinda follow the same formula. The sugar must be equal to or less than the flour, in weight that is. The eggs and liquids, the milk must equal the flour. The fat--the butter, the oil must equal the eggs. Barbie: For both recipes, you'll use the following ingredients. Okay, you're gonna need three cups of flour. Ken: Two cups of sugar. 240 grams of butter. That's two whole sticks.Mm-hm. Plus 3/4 cups of milk. Four extra large eggs. Two teaspoons of baking powder. One teaspoon of vanilla. And a pinch of salt which kind of brings out the flavor. Barbie: Yeah, believe it or not. Ken: Preheat the oven to 350 degrees. Barbie: But the way you mix the ingredients is a variable in the equation and that can make all the difference. Ken: Now we're gonna make two separate batches... Barbie:...and see what happens. Version 1. You'll need two bowls, one medium, one large. Put the dry ingredients in the medium bowl. That's the flour, the baking powder, the salt, and mix them together. Ken: For my recipe, you only need one bowl. Add three cups cake flour, the two teaspoons of baking powder, and the 1/2 teaspoon of salt. Barbie: Now, in my larger bowl, I'm going to blend two sticks of butter with the sugar. You soften butter at room temperature and cut into pieces. Using the back of a big spoon, smooth out the butter and slowly mix in the sugar. Blend until light and fluffy. Ken: Now, in my one bowl I add in the sugar and the butter, which has been softened and cubed, and I mix them up. Barbie: Then I add the four eggs to the large bowl one at a time. Make sure they are also room temperature. Cold eggs don't whip as well. Ken: I'm also adding four eggs one at a time. Barbie: Then I combine my two bowls and mix the flour mixture from the medium bowl into the larger bowl and I slowly mix in one cup of whole milk and one teaspoon of vanilla. Ken: And I'm adding the same milk and the same vanilla to my one bowl. Barbie: Mix well, at least a minute, and fill your cupcake tins. Ken: Okay, now bake it for 15 to 18 minutes. Barbie: And while we wait... Ken: ...and the cupcakes rise...-Yay! -Yay! Barbie: Okay, so which recipe do you think made more springy cupcakes? Version 1, the one I did, or Version 2, what Ken did? Ken: Well, Version 1, the one with two bowls, the one that you did, that made for a more springy cupcake. Barbie: Right, because we were blending the sugar with the butter... Ken: ...and then mixing it into the batter which creates a bunch of air pockets. Barbie: Which makes it less dense and lighter. We will do a cupcake decorating vlog soon... Ken: ...but today we just wanted to show you our final designs. Barbie: Thanks for watchin'. Ken: Which one do you think is your favorite? Barbie: Pace! Ken: Pace--piece--piece of cake! Barbie: Oh, Ken. -Have a piece of cake. Ken: No. -We're gonna have some cake. Barbie: That was so bad! Ken: Yeah. (Barbie giggles) References Category:Barbie Vlog Episodes